Yoriko
by Medeah
Summary: Hay un lugar al que Leonardo acude cuando ha tenido una mala noche. ONE SHOT.


**Summary:** Hay un lugar al que Leonardo acude cuando ha tenido una mala noche.

**Lullaby/ Yuki Kajiura**

**Yoriko**

Empujo suavemente la ventana hasta abrirla, sin necesidad de hacer esfuerzos: si me quiere aquí, la habrá dejado abierta; si está cerrada, sabré que no soy bienvenido esta noche y tendré que volver por donde he venido.

Me paro en el piso de la cocina, chorreando agua de lluvia por todas partes, pero sólo alcanzo a estar ahí unos segundos cuando la escucho venir por el pasillo. Aguardo en silencio en la oscuridad.

Yoriko se queda parada en la puerta frente a mí, viendo mi silueta recortada contra la luz del exterior. Ya debería saberlo, asustarla no es buena idea, es capaz de tomar un cuchillo del mesón de la cocina y arrojármelo a la cara antes de que alcance a pestañear… Pero ella ya sabe que soy yo. Siempre lo sabe, incluso antes de verme.

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro por un rato, sin hacer ruido, ella vestida con una camisa corta de seda, sus brazos y piernas al descubierto, sus pies descalzos, el pelo suelto sobre los hombros; yo, llenando el piso de agua.

.- ¿Una mala noche? - Me pregunta con voz suave. Asiento sólo con la cabeza y ella vuelve a hablar.- ¿Quieres contarme?

Tardo un montón en responder.

.- No.- Digo al fin, forzándome a sacar la voz.- No enciendas la luz, por favor.- Pido.

.- ¿Estás herido?

.- No es nada serio…

Es ella quien asiente ahora.

.- Quítate las espadas.- Pide y obedezco. Yoriko las odia, nunca me ha dejado pasar más allá de la cocina con las espadas.

Avanza hasta mí cuando las dejo en el suelo y me toma de la mano, llevándome consigo, yo me dejo conducir en medio de la oscuridad sin decir una palabra. Cualquier cosa que diga estaría de más, no hace falta, no hay para qué, nunca lo hay, es probable que no vuelva a decir una palabra más en toda la noche y sé que ella no va a obligarme. El silencio siempre ha sido nuestro lenguaje.

Abre la puerta y me guía hasta un taburete en medio de la habitación. Tomo asiento mientras ella enciende unas cuentas velas aquí y allá y todo se ilumina con una tenue luz amarilla.

Su cuerpo es visible para mí ahora mientras se pasea, pero mi vista sigue pegada al suelo, mis brazos caídos a los lados, sin fuerza. Fue una mala noche, sí y estoy tratando de salir de ella, de dejarla atrás, a veces cuesta un poco más, a veces no puedo, por mucho que ella se esfuerce… Pero mi cuerpo comienza a entrar en calor, de a poco comienza a reconocer este lugar; mi refugio desde hace ya varios meses.

Se acerca hasta mí y lleva sus manos detrás de mi cabeza, desatando expertamente el nudo de mi bandana. La quita y la hace a un lado, lo mismo hace con las rodilleras y las coderas, el cinto, rápida y suavemente, casi no toca mi piel.

Siento como si me desnudara y sonrío mentalmente ante la idea, lo poco que llevo difícilmente podría ser calificado de ropa, pero, al menos sicológicamente, hacen toda la diferencia entre sentirme protegido y sentirme expuesto. Pero es una exposición que no me incomoda, disfruto de esta sensación de intimidad, lo que debe sentir un hombre al ser desnudado por su mujer. Es una bonita ilusión.

Se aleja nuevamente y vuelve al cabo de unos minutos, con algo blanco en sus manos. No me molesto en alzar la vista y pronto siento el contacto de algo frío contra la cortada que tengo en la mejilla, molesta, pero sólo un poco. Hace lo mismo con las otras cortadas que tengo repartidas por el cuerpo, no muchas, no muy profundas, pero suficientes, suficientes por esta noche. La siento limpiar y curar cada una de ellas, no necesito decirle nada, ella sabe cómo encontrarlas. Lo ha hecho antes conmigo y muchas veces antes de mí.

Cuando acaba al fin, vuelve a alejarse, la siento moverse por la habitación, pero sólo espero. Al volver toma mis pies, uno a la vez y los sumerge en agua tibia. Por los próximos minutos, se dedica a lavarlos, a quitar las manchas de sangre y de barro con absoluta dedicación y delicadeza. Sé demasiado bien que ella no me dejará oponerme, pero todavía siento pudor de dejarla hacer esto, aun cuando me alegra que lo haga, aún cuando me desarma un poquito tanta gentileza, la observo inclinada frente a mí, concentrada en su tarea, tan completamente dedicada a mí, a mí, que no soy nadie… Podría pensar que es ella quien se humilla, pero soy yo el que se vuelve blando como masilla.

Respiro profundo, empujando hacia abajo el nudo que comienza a formarse en la garganta. Esta noche soy frágil, más frágil que otras noches y me cuesta soportar tanta amabilidad. Vengo aquí destrozado, sólo para que ella encuentre la forma de volver a armarme otra vez…

Me vuelvo a observar su nuca, su espalda, la parte de ella que su pelo no cubre. El dragón rojo dibujado en la piel me devuelve una mirada amenazante "No te acerques" dice "Mantén tu distancia". Observo sus escamas brillantes, azul, verde, amarillo, alzándose contra olas de fuego, rugiendo furioso desde la cintura hasta el hombro del lado derecho, pareciendo por momentos cobrar vida con los movimientos de su cuerpo.

"Mantén tu distancia" insiste.

Me encanta el contraste entre su piel y la tela de su camisa color crema, miro sus hombros, la forma en que sus músculos se tensan y se relajan, subo por ellos con la vista, por el cabello negro y liso, enmarcando un rostro finísimo. Pómulos pronunciados, una boca pequeña, ojos oscuros, rasgados, suavemente delineados en negro, no sé si es natural o no… la frente despejada, no sé que edad tiene, no podría adivinarlo, a veces se ve joven, casi una niña; otras parece haber vivido ya una vida completa. Ni una sola marca o imperfección, salvo por aquella cicatriz tras la oreja derecha. Una marca roja y desgastada, la piel levemente retraída, pero es sólo la punta de ella, el resto está oculto en la nuca, bajo el cabello, no sé que tan grande es en realidad.

Algunas mafias castigan a sus prostitutas en zonas que no sean fácilmente visibles; se aseguran de que resulte lo más doloroso posible, pero sin llegar a dañar la mercancía. Esa cicatriz probaba el castigo; el dragón tatuado en su espalda probaba que había devuelto la mano. Probaba que había sobrevivido y ahora ningún hombre la tocaría a menos que ella quisiera.

Retiró mis pies del agua y comenzó a secarlos suavemente. Cuando estuvieron secos, recorrió con un pulgar toda la planta de uno de mis pies, suave pero firmemente. Una ola de placer me recorrió el cuerpo.

Me volví a verla conteniendo la respiración, descubrí que me devolvía la mirada, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Sonrió suavemente, ese pequeño toque era sólo una muestra de lo que me esperaba a continuación y ella quería que lo supiera. Se puso de pie y tomó mi mano, poniéndome de pie a mí también, invitándome a seguirla.

Sus clientes pagaban una buena cantidad de dinero sólo por eso, sólo por una caricia, pero no debe malentenderse, sus artes son más sutiles aún: el sexo no está incluido en el servicio, está fuera de sus límites y los hombres no vienen acá buscando eso. No es eso lo que quieren de ella.

Ella dice que entregarse a un hombre es fácil, no hay habilidad en ello. Es corto, rápido y efímero. Ella hace mucho más que eso, más que sólo satisfacer un instinto animal, es más que sólo placer: en un mundo donde las sensaciones han muerto y los sentidos están embotados, vienen a ella buscando ser despertados, buscando volver a sentir, ser conectados con algo interno que habían olvidado o que no sabían que existía. Es más que sólo piel, es saber que continúan vivos.

La dejo conducirme, esta vez a la habitación, me deja junto a la cama y luego se aleja. Nuevamente enciende velas aquí y allá y el lugar se ilumina tenuemente, una luz cálida que hace que las líneas de los objetos se pierdan en las sombras y que nada se vea demasiado real… Me recuesto y espero. La ausencia de prisa o nerviosismo, la delicadeza de sus movimientos, la calma absoluta en todo lo que hace, hace que todo fluya naturalmente, como algo que debiera ser, sin espacio a dudas o ansiedad. Me hace olvidar por un momento el caos de allá afuera, quién soy, qué soy, nada de eso importa aquí.

Se inclina a mis pies y desde ya puedo oler el aceite de sándalo, penetra por mi nariz y envuelve mi cuerpo. Lo vierte en sus manos y luego lo esparce sobre mis pies.

.- Los pies son menospreciados.- Comienza a hablarme en voz suave, adormecedora.- Nadie les presta la atención que merecen.- Sigue mientras los recorre con sus manos, sus dedos, firmes pero delicados.- Pero a través de ellos todo puede ser revelado, el dolor del cuerpo, la angustia de la mente… y así como todo lo malo puede ser descubierto, así puede ser reemplazado por algo placentero…

Nuevamente recorre con sus pulgares esta vez las plantas de ambos pies, haciéndome suspirar.

Es en esta parte en donde a ella le gusta hablar. Siempre es algo distinto, a veces absolutamente antojadizo. No siempre debo responder, no lo espera tampoco…

Su acento es fuerte y a veces lucha por encontrar las palabras necesarias o por pronunciarlas correctamente. Le ofrecí una vez que hablásemos en japonés, si era más fácil para ella. Pero se negó. Dijo que no deseaba volver a escuchar ese idioma, "Malos recuerdos" dijo. Dijo que si le hablaba en japonés, entonces tal vez ya no sería capaz de volver a tocarme. Lo único que conservaba en japonés era su propio nombre.

Yoriko.

Me lo dijo una vez y ha sido todo lo que ha hablado jamás en esa lengua.

Sus dedos recorren con habilidad los costados de mis pies y me relajo al instante. Sólo tengo unos cuantos puntos realmente sensibles en mi cuerpo, no soy como un humano, sus cuerpos están llenos de sensores y receptores. Yo no. Pero los pocos que tengo, ella se ha dedicado a estudiarlos con cuidado y a sacarles provecho.

.- Tú peleas contra el clan de Saki.- Me dijo una vez, más una afirmación que una pregunta.- Lo conocí una vez.- Siguió, sin esperar respuesta.- Un hombre cruel, pero todos lo son. Vino hasta nuestra Casa en una ocasión, aún cuando no se dejó atender. Se decía que los placeres del cuerpo no le interesaban… Venía acompañado de una mujer. Una mujer joven, no más de dieciséis. Llegó cuando uno de los amos golpeaba a una chica; uno de sus clientes se quejó de que no estaba sonriendo lo suficiente y el amo se estaba asegurando de que la próxima vez fuera más solícita. Saki hizo que la joven mirara como era azotada en el suelo, le impidió que volviera la cabeza, le dijo que nunca debía sentir lástima por una prostituta. No sé qué sentiría ella, su cara era de hielo.

Se volvió a mirarme en ese momento.

.- Las expresiones son lo primero que nos quitan. Con el tiempo, el rostro se vuelve incapaz de decir nada…- Dijo y luego continuó su relato.- La joven de Saki no dijo ni hizo nada, esperó pacientemente a que el amo se detuviera a recuperar el aliento. Estaba por comenzar la golpiza nuevamente cuando la muchacha sacó su espada. Antes de que pudiéramos parpadear, había cercenado la cabeza del amo. Lo recuerdo bien, cayó al suelo y rodó justo a mis pies. Saki se enfureció, le dijo que si no recordaba lo que había dicho de no sentir lástima por esas mujeres. Ella simplemente sacudió la sangre de la hoja y se volvió a mirarlo. "No sentí lástima, padre" dijo "Pero no dijiste nada de no sentir desprecio por ese hombre".

Sonreí. Eso sonaba tan propio de Karai. Me volví hacia Yoriko y pude ver que ella sonreía también, sin mirarme.

.- Me juré ese día que si alguna vez llegaba a poner mis manos en los pies de esa mujer, la haría tocar el cielo…- Siguió y la miré extrañado.- Tampoco sentí lástima por esa chica.- Explicó.- Aprendes a no sentir lástima por nadie, pero en compensación aprendes a odiar y yo odiaba a ese hombre con todo mi ser. Nunca tuve oportunidad de agradecerle a esa mujer por el favor que nos hizo…

Yoriko había vivido en el corazón mismo del mundo en el que estoy metido, pero de alguna forma había logrado escapar. Yo sigo aquí…

De espaldas en la cama, le permito a mis músculos ceder, dejar de resistirse y de relajarse al fin. Su voz me envuelve y yo me dejo llevar… Me habla de cómo todo está conectado, de cómo un pequeño nervio en la planta de mi pie puede enviar una señal tan deliciosa directo a mi cerebro, de cómo una caricia tras la rodilla puede mandar a todo mi cuerpo a olvidar cualquier tensión, cualquier dolor… Me pide que cierre los ojos y me concentre sólo en sus manos. Como siempre, yo obedezco.

Cambia ahora de posición, la siento incorporarse, subirse a la cama y avanzar hasta mí. Sus piernas buscan apoyo a cada lado de mi cuerpo, pero sin llegar a posarse sobre él.

Sus manos se apoderan de los costados de mi cuerpo, suavemente, siempre muy suavemente. Sus dedos bajan por mi pecho, pasan por mi estomago y más abajo. La sensación es más tenue ahí, pero el resultado es más intenso, porque sé hacía donde se dirige. Llegan finalmente hasta mis muslos y entonces las manos clínicas y expertas se vuelven cálidas y el masaje se transforma en una caricia.

Yoriko sabe lo que pasa conmigo cuando llega a ese punto, sabe lo que provocan en mí sus manos en ese lugar, conoce mis reacciones y el hecho de que siga adelante me anuncia hasta dónde pretende llegar conmigo esta noche.

Dejo escapar un gemido que suena casi a desesperanza al darme cuenta _¿Es verdad? ¿De verdad va a darme esto esta noche? _Separo mis piernas inconscientemente, los ojos firmemente cerrados, dejándome caer, caer profundo en la sensación que generan sus manos, dejo que mi respiración le indique qué es lo que está consiguiendo de mí con todo esto. El sexo está absolutamente fuera de sus límites, pero no para mí.

Recuerdo cuando sus manos tocaron mi cuerpo por primera vez, nunca preguntó nada, nunca me hizo sentir que era distinto, sólo me tocó y me envió a un lugar en el que jamás había estado antes. Fue tan intenso, que apenas pude contener las lágrimas.

Sube nuevamente por mi cuerpo, sus manos acarician mi cuello, bajan por mis hombros, sus dedos corren suaves por mi cara, recorren cada línea, lentamente, con dedicación.

Abro los ojos.

Quiero mirarla, quiero ver su rostro en este momento, asegurarme de que sé lo que viene a continuación, de que no estoy equivocado. La idea de que pueda detenerse ahora me resulta insoportable. Ella me observa también y sé lo que ve, un poco de ansiedad, un poco de desesperación… Vengo aquí destrozado, sólo para que ella encuentre la forma de armarme de nuevo. Muevo la cabeza un poco al costado, Yoriko se inclina sobre mí y comienza a besar mi cuello, suave al principio, casi tímido…

Trato de tocarla, pero ella no me deja.

.- Cierra los ojos.- Me pide.- Sólo siente.

Su lengua tibia sale al fin de su boca y busca mi piel, mi cuerpo se estremece sólo con sentirla. Yoriko tiene mis respuestas automatizadas, siento su lengua y sé que es el punto de no retorno; comienzo a adivinar el resto y el recuerdo del placer pasado me golpea al mismo tiempo que el actual. Pero no me besa en los labios.

Yoriko no besa a nadie en los labios. Nunca. Un hombre trató de besarla en una ocasión, a pesar de sus advertencias. Ella le arrancó la lengua con los dientes.

Fue ahí cuando se ganó esa cicatriz tras el cuello.

Ella no me besa en los labios, con eso no hace concesiones.

Pone sus manos sobre mi pecho y lo usa para impulsarse hacia arriba. Deja por fin caer su cuerpo sobre mí, sus piernas a mis lados, me mira un segundo en la oscuridad y luego se quita el camisón, quedando desnuda. No se me está permitido tocar, sólo observar y aun así es tan perfecto lo que veo, que no querría hacerlo de todos modos. No querría interrumpir sus movimientos, la forma en que sus músculos se relajan y contraen, como su pecho sube y baja al respirar. Su cuerpo es liviano y flexible, es un verdadero placer sólo observarlo…

Sus manos van a envolverme allá abajo entre las piernas, pero realmente no es necesario más estímulo. El sexo con ella es como sus caricias: sin ninguna prisa, sin frenesí, sin apuros. Lentamente, paso a paso, me lleva desde cero hasta el placer más intenso que he experimentado en mi vida. Me hace recorrer cada tramo del camino, sin dejarme perder nada de él, lentamente conduciéndome al punto máximo y dejándome disfrutar de cada instante, haciéndome creer que puede durar para siempre.

Ella suele decirme que seré el último compañero que tendrá en esta vida y sé que no lo dice para hacerme sentir especial. Una noche llegué junto a la ventana y la encontré cerrada, sé lo que eso significa, no hay nada que discutir, sólo dar media vuelta y regresar. Sin embargo…

No pretendía nada, en lo nuestro no caben las explicaciones de ningún tipo, sin embargo quise saber. Quise saber por qué esa noche la ventana estaba cerrada para mí, no debí hacerlo, pero lo hice.

Estaba en la cocina, la oía hablar. No estaba sola. Había un espacio en la ventana en donde la cortina no estaba totalmente corrida y observé.

Vi a Yoriko, parada frente al mesón, las luces completamente encendidas.

Jamás la había visto así, jamás la había observado con tanta luz, aunque soy yo quien insiste en nunca encenderlas del todo cuando estamos juntos. Era la misma y distinta a la vez, su piel estaba iluminada, su cara tenía una sonrisa, su cuerpo se movía lleno de vida. Cocinaba, trataba de picar unas verduras, pero una chica rubia tras ella insistía en atrapar sus brazos en un abrazo, besando su cuello, riendo todo el tiempo. Yoriko reía también. Jamás la había visto reír antes, jamás la había visto así de feliz. Dudo que algún día pueda verla así conmigo. Volví la vista al instante, sintiéndome asqueado de mí mismo, no debía de estar viendo eso, no era para mis ojos, no me correspondía. Y aun así se me ocurrió pensar, me pregunté si acaso Yoriko permitiría que esa chica rubia la besara en los labios…

Se acomoda sobre mí, ambos pies firmes sobre la cama, las rodillas presionando mis costados. Me guía dentro de ella y luego se deja caer, haciéndose llenar por mí completamente. No puedo reprimir un quejido, sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo se derrite bajo ella; Yoriko cierra un instante los ojos y sólo un débil jadeo escapa de sus labios.

Luego comienza a moverse.

No sé si ella obtiene de esto tanto como yo. No estoy seguro. No sé si ella lo disfruta de la misma forma que yo. A veces la observo mientras lo hacemos y en su cuerpo y en sus ojos sólo hay concentración, dedicación, pero nada más. Otras veces la observo y sus ojos están firmemente cerrados, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, la espalda arqueada, los músculos de su estomago tensos… sus brazos caen inertes a los lados siguiendo los movimientos de su cuerpo, su boca semi abierta dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo acompasado y entonces sé que está dejándose llevar conmigo. Esas veces sonrío. Esas veces estamos juntos en esto.

He tratado de corresponderle, de complacerla como ella lo hace conmigo, de retribuirle, haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiese, pero ella no quiere nada. No me pide nada, no espera nada de mí. Hay algo infinitamente hermoso en ello y algo insoportablemente triste también. No sé por qué hace todo esto, no lo sé aún. Quiero pensar en que no sólo me está dando algo, que también está tomando algo de mí a cambio, aunque no sé qué pueda ser. He querido preguntar y algún día lo haré, pero no hoy, no esta noche.

Golpeo la cabeza con fuerza contra la almohada, al recorrer por fin la última curva de placer, el fuego corre bajo mi piel y mi mente explota en un estallido blanco que me deja sin aire. A veces, ella rompe su propia regla y entrelaza sus manos con las mías y las sostiene con fuerza mientras acabo. A veces, va más allá y me deja abrazarla. Esta vez se deja caer sobre mí, se queda contra mi cuerpo hasta que dejo de temblar, hasta que mi corazón se tranquiliza otra vez. Por unos breves minutos, disfruto del peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Abro los ojos y me vuelvo a mirarla justo en el momento en que se está incorporando otra vez, preparándose para abandonar mi cuerpo. Hay satisfacción en sus ojos, pero sólo eso. No estuvo conmigo en esta ocasión.

Se da un segundo para observarme, ver cómo me ha dejado: lleno y vacío al mismo tiempo. Algo siento, no sé lo que es, pero por un segundo es abrumador ¿Felicidad? ¿Gratitud? ¿Amor? No sé, pero no quiero tratar de adivinar, me siento demasiado vulnerable, débil y expuesto como para seguir pensando en esto y sé que esta confusión sólo durará un instante, eventualmente se irá. La dejo ir, espero a que se vaya.

Yoriko se desliza suavemente a mi lado. No vuelve a vestirse, busca su lado de la cama y se hace un ovillo en él.

.- Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche si quieres.- Me dice en voz baja.

Siempre hace la misma oferta; siempre la acepto.

Me muevo a su lado, cubriendo su cuerpo y el mío con la sábana. Ella cambia de lado, quedando frente a mí, pero sin llegar a tocarme. La observo un segundo mientras cierra los ojos. La observo y sé que no sería capaz de verla con las luces encendidas, con la piel iluminada y llena de vida, con esa sonrisa, como esa noche en la cocina. No podría verla en todo su esplendor. Sería demasiado para mí, no podría soportarlo. _Definitivamente toma algo de mí, a cambio de lo que me da… _Recuesta una mano en la cabecera, en medio de ambos y yo pongo la mía cerca, muy cerca, casi rozándola. A veces me quedo dormido estrechándola, a veces es ella quien la estrecha. Pero esta noche no quiero tocarla; esta noche soy frágil, más frágil que otras noches. Un poco más de gentileza me haría pedazos.

Duermo por un par de horas, pero no puedo quedarme mucho más, en cuanto comienza a amanecer me preparo para partir. Me incorporo en la cama y me vuelvo a mirarla. Parece dormir, pero sé que no abrirá los ojos aún si no es cierto. No me verá partir y no querrá que me despida. No le hablo, no la despierto, no la obligo a mirarme. Deslizo mis dedos por su mejilla, lo más suavemente que puedo. Sólo eso.

A veces, ella sonríe…

Me pongo de pie.

En mi camino a la salida pienso, pienso y me prometo que algún día vendré cuando no esté mal, cuando mi mundo no sea un infierno, cuando la noche no haya tratado de tragarme y acabar conmigo. Siempre me lo prometo, pero sé que no lo haré. Sé que no cumpliré. Sé que sólo la veré en mi oscuridad. Tengo demasiado miedo de lo que pueda pasar conmigo si la veo cuando las cosas no estén tan mal, cuando tenga esperanzas, una de esas noches en las que siento que las cosas pueden cambiar para mí y no me siento tan acabado. Tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda sentir si la veo entonces…

Me detengo justo antes de traspasar la puerta y me vuelvo a verla una última vez.

Yoriko.

Al sentir mi ausencia, ha vuelto el cuerpo hacia el otro lado de la cama. Desde donde estoy puedo ver su espalda desnuda y el dragón rojo me devuelve una mirada amenazante "No te acerques" me advierte.

"Mantén tu distancia"

**FIN **


End file.
